Charleston Summers
by GiGGles67
Summary: Clare is forced to move to Charleston, South Carolina. She couldn't be more disapointed and upset. What happens when she meets somebody who changes all that? Suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds!


**Hey guysss! I hope you guys are having a great Thanksgiving!:) I for some strange reason always have story ideas pop into my head late at night, and I am feeling the need to write it down! I know that some of you would like me to update The Proposal, because I know exactly what I want the story to be like, but I cant seem to get on paper for some reason. So I hope you enjoy this story, and I plan on making this a story with a few chapters!:) Enjoy! **

**Disclamer- I don't own Degrassi, never have never will!**

**Oh yeah, and this will be OOC (out of character) so bare with me!:) and just to let you know it is in the summer time!**

Clare POV:

I really can't believe that my parents are making me move away from Boston! I have spent most of my life here, and I am no hurry to move away. All I can do right now is cry, and scream. I mean, I understand that my dad has a very big duty by serving our country, but still. My family has been very fortunate because even though my dad has a job that most people move around a ton for, I have spent my childhood here in Boston. I don't want to move away from here, I can't imagine myself being anywhere but Boston. And the worst part is we are moving to Charleston, South Carolina. That is completely different than Boston. They couldn't be more opposite from each other, but I mean there is a gorgeous beach there but that's the only exciting thing that I can think of.

I walk downstairs into the living room, it's the last time I will ever walk on the dark chocolate wooden floors. I look around the room and I walk slowly over to the fireplace and I think about all of late night fires and the holiday memories I had right in this spot. I walk from the living room to the kitchen and then I hear my mother calling my name. I feel a final tear drift slowly down my face. My dad honks the horn I take one last final look at my home and I shut the door. I walk with my head down and slide my feet across my driveway. I have no feeling. I slam the car door shut and lay down across the seat not even bothering to put on my seat belt. I try so hard not to cry but I just can't help it, I will never have the same life anymore. I cry so much that my eyes start to hurt. And they begin to shut tight…

I rub my eyes and thank goodness I wasn't wearing mascara went I left my house, it would have been stained and smeared across my face. I look out the car window and notice that our car is parked in front of a large stone and brown brick house. It was pretty and it was right in front of the beach and the scenery was beautiful. I step out of the car along with my parents and I take everything in. I take one deep breath and the beach scent glides in and out of my nose. I see guys playing beach volleyball and a girl in skimpy black shorts and bleach blonde hair handing out lemonade. All of the guys were staring her up and down as she passed them with her big cart of lemonade. I turn back to the house and walk into the large mahogany door. The house smelled of paint and newly placed wood. The house was nothing like the house in Boston, it was much more Victorian and it fitted my mothers' taste much better. I do a spin to take one big look at the common area before I run up the stairs to see my room. Lucky for me, my room has a bay window that overlooks the ocean. I am not going to lie the house is pretty cool but nothing could live up to my other house. I look and see that my closet is rather larger than before and same with the bathroom. I take a tour of the whole entire house and everything just looks larger and more fancy. I stroll back into my room and look out the bay window, I see a red blimp flying across the shore and it says "Carnival tonight, 6:00" then it soon passes my house to where I can't see it anymore. I check my pink watch and see that it is 5:30. I didn't want to be near my parents so I just left the house and went out to the beach. I slammed the door before they could ask where I was going and I only had to walk for like a minute to get down the ocean. I slip off my flip flops and hold them in my hand and step in the water, it is actually warm water. I look ahead at the horizon and see that the sun in setting and that people are setting up the carnival. I walk down the beach exploring this new land. From what all I can see, all the girls have extreme tans and wear skimpy bikinis. I am nothing like that, I have curly hair while all these girls have pin straight hair. These girls have tans, and I look like I have never been touched by the sun. I am nothing like those girls.

By the time it's 6 o' clock, its dark and all you can see for miles is the lights from the carnival. It's kind of windy but it feels amazing considering its extremely hot outside. Everybody looks so happy and I probably look so depressed with a frown on my face. I feel a soft breeze brush against my face. The wind blows the left side of my hair back. I glance over to my left and across the distance I see a guy with dark brown hair with piercing green eyes staring at me with a small smile. I smile lightly back trying to be nice. I look down at my feet and turn the other way. I really wanted to see if that guy was still staring at me, I mean he was pretty cute and by that I mean gorgeous. I slowly turn my head back to left and I see him looking at me, and he starts to walk towards me. He is waving his hand and I am blushing mad red. I don't know what to do so I just stand there and smile. He finally reaches me and gives me a big smile, and I sigh.

**Ta daaa! There is the first chapter!:) let me know what you guys thinkkk!:) REVIEW!**


End file.
